


Permanent Vacation

by SkelebroTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Happy Ending, Song fic, Song: Permanent Vacation by 5SOS, request, suicial thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkelebroTrash/pseuds/SkelebroTrash
Summary: Also posted to my tumblr www.utimagines.tumblr.comSans is having a bad day... then it gets better?





	Permanent Vacation

_You say that I'm too complicated / Hung up and mis-educated / I say nine to five is overrated /And we all fall down_

 

Sans feels like falling down some days. Some days, the nightmares, the pressure and just the world itself crushing down on him just gets too much. If you had asked him about his feelings about death before the resets started, he probably would have told you that he didn’t want to experience it. If you ask him now… well… he’s already on the verge of falling down as it is. 

 

_I can't sleep 'cause my mind keeps racing / My chest hurts 'cause my heart keeps breaking / I’m so numb and I can't stop shaking / And we all fall down_

 

It’s another sleepless night for Sans. Nightmares plague him wether he’s asleep or awake. Constant flashes of his brother dying and the underground turning to dust following him around as if they’re a reminder of his failures to save everybody. His soul aches in his chest as he stares up at his blank ceiling. He knows his bones are probably shaking with the anxiety and pressure of having to face another day underground. 

 

His life is a mess and he knows it, he just wishes that he’d hurry up and fall down already. 

 

_Frustration, desperation / You say I need some kind of medication / Situation, no motivation / Destination, permanent vacation_

 

He turns his head to look at the alarm clock resting on the floor. Papyrus would come through the door in exactly three minutes to ‘wake’ him up. Turning his head to his window, a stray tear runs down his cheek and he brushes it away with the sleeve of his jacket. Theres snow falling outside his window, as it usually does at the beginning of a reset. He used to think that fresh snow falling meant good and new things were coming. Not anymore. 

 

_Hey, I'm doing fine / And I know I'm out of line / So let's sing this one more time / It goes / Destination, permanent vacation_

 

As per clockwork, his bedroom door slams open and Papyrus walks in. Sans quickly closes his eye sockets and pretends to sleep. 

  
“WAKE UP YOU LAZY BONES!” His brother shouts. Sans ‘wakes’ up with a grumble and turns around to face his brother. Papyrus is standing there, wearing his battle body, with his hands on his hips.

 

“mornin’ bro,” Sans yawns. 

 

_Voices coming through the speaker / They can't make me a believer / I know I'm an under-achiever / And we're all so proud_

 

“SANS! WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON’T GET OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!”

 

“ok.”

  
“I’M SERIOUS!”

 

“ok.”

 

“SANS!”

 

“ok ok i’m up,” Sans huffs as he rolls off his mattress and onto the hard floor beneath him. Suddenly, strong arms wrap around his middle and hoists him off the ground and into a standing position. 

 

“heh thanks bro. i’ll meet you down stairs for breakfast but i’ve just gonna check something first,” Sans puts on a smile and looks up at his brother. Papyrus nods and begins to walk out of the room. 

 

“NO WORRIES BROTHER! I SHALL MAKE US THE GREATEST BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI! IT SHALL SURPASS YESTERDAYS STANDARDS!” 

 

Sans continues to smile at his brother until he leaves the room. As soon as Papyrus is out of sight, the smile falls and Sans takes a shortcut to the basement. 

 

_Watch out, I think we're going under / Right now, you're just another number / Get out, the system's in the gutter / And we're all so proud_

 

Sans looks over the readings from the last reset. All the numbers on the screens staying constant with the anomalies readings. The machine begins a new reading, signalling the fall of the human for yet another reset. He feels a headache coming on as he rubs at his skull. 

 

Sighing, Sans shortcuts back into the main section of the house. He walks into the kitchen just as Papyrus is setting out the plates for breakfast. With a tight smile placed on his face yet again, he sits at the table.

 

“looks good bro,” he compliments. His brother puffs up at the praise as he always does. 

 

“THANKYOU BROTHER! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, INCLUDED EXTRA GLITTER IN THIS BATCH TO MAKE YOUR DAY SPARKLE!” Papyrus announces, taking his seat at the table. 

 

_Frustration, desperation / You say I need some kind of medication / Situation, no motivation / Destination, permanent vacation_

 

Once the meal was eaten and the plates were washed, Papyrus pushes Sans out the door and out to their sentry duties. Sans walks Papyrus to his station then short cuts the rest of the way to his own. Now that he’s alone, Sans takes away the smile plastered on his face and collapses into his chair. Pulling his hood over his head, Sans lifts his feet onto his station and stares down at his hands. 

 

He knows he has a few hours until the human walks through the doors. That’s plenty of time for some self deprecation and depressive thoughts to creep up on him. He stares at the fine gaps between his phalanges, wondering if the resets are ever going to end. Maybe the kid will just give up one day and just not fall into the underground. Maybe they’d give up on their genocidal ways and finally release them from their prison. 

 

Maybe that wouldn’t happen at all and he’d be stuck living the same two days repeatedly. He wonders if he’d ever snap and just dust himself at the beginning of each reset to run away from it all. No… he can’t leave Papyrus by himself when the human walks through. 

 

Time must have passed quicker than he thought as he hears a battle playing through at the end of Snowdin forest behind the door. Bracing himself, Sans shortcuts away from the sentry station and to the entry way of the door, listening in to the battle. When the music ends, he still doesn’t know if his friend is alive. When footsteps come closer to the door, he shortcuts into the depth of the trees. 

 

The heavy door opens and… That’s not Frisk. 

 

Sans’s soul pounds in his chest. That’s not the kid. This human looks older! And they’re not covered in dust! Sans almost feels his hope rising. With an almost genuine smile, he teleports behind the new human, breaking the log and teleporting away. He watches as the new human reacts to the sound and begins walking faster. 

 

When they get to his brothers bridge he calls out his magic and holds them in their place. He teleports a few feet away from them and begins walking slowly, his slippers crunching in the fresh snow. 

 

“H U M A N. D O N ‘ TY O UK N O WH O WT OG R E E TAN E WP A L?” Sans watches the humans body language carefully. They’re trembling but he can’t tell if it’s from the cold or from fear. 

 

“T U R NA R O U N DA N DS H A K EM YH A N D,” Sans continues. He releases his magical hold on the human and allows them to turn around. The new face greets him like a breath of fresh hair. 

 

He holds out his hand and the human takes it, setting off the whoopee cushion. The human looks startled for a moment before breaking down into laughter. Sans finally smiles a genuine smile. 

 

Maybe this time things will be different. 


End file.
